Realisation
by fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: (Lost Boys) Implied Slash DavidMichael. Sequel to Bloodlust and Heat, missing scene from the movie (sort of). Michael is drawn to David once more.


Realisation  
  
Pairing: Star/Michael, Michael/David  
  
Feedback: fayzalmoonbeam@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Star realises that she's not the only vampire Michael has   
  
slept with. Sequel to Bloodlust and Heat, a missing scene from the   
  
movie (although that's getting a bit tenuous now!)   
  
"Hold me. Please, just hold me for a minute and then I'll..."   
  
Michael's voice was breathless, with a touch of panic that Star   
  
instinctively didn't like. She wrapped her arms around the trembling   
  
man in front of her, and could feel his fear emanating like the   
  
embrace of a cool winter's night. The sea beat time with her heart   
  
as it caressed the warm sand of the Santa Carla beach, but she   
  
barely noticed it.  
  
"Michael, I'm going to ask you one more time; tell me what's wrong."   
  
Star pleaded as she too began to tremble. She had never seen Michael   
  
so scared.  
  
"Star, I can't tell you," Michael whispered. "I wish I could but I   
  
can't." He pulled back from her once more. "All I know is he's got a   
  
hold on me, and I can't get away."  
  
Star knew, without asking that Michael was referring to the   
  
sadistically beautiful and untamed vampire David. Beloved. Seducer   
  
of minds and bodies alike. And then, she realised something else.  
  
"He's taken you, hasn't he?" She whispered, unconsciously moving   
  
away from him. "He's made you one of his own."  
  
Michael looked at her face fearfully, expecting to see disgust and   
  
revulsion, and indeed, these things were present in her eyes. But so   
  
was something else. Understanding. She knew what it was to be taken,   
  
consumed, temporarily adored and then cast off by the one they   
  
called David. His eyes filled with ears, and he blinked to see more   
  
clearly. "I don't know what to do, Star," he murmured. "Help me,   
  
please." He reached out to bring her closer to him, but she shied   
  
from his touch.  
  
"I get it, Michael," she said softly, but with an undercurrent   
  
of bitter comprehension. "But don't ever ask me to like it." She   
  
sighed. "He takes us all, devours us, brands us with his mark and   
  
then abandons us. Marco, Paul, even me." She laughed, the bitterness   
  
coming through more clearly. "Don't be fooled into thinking you're   
  
not just one in a long, long line of conquests."  
  
"Star, please, you don't understand..." Michael tried, but it was   
  
hopeless. The perverse thing was that he knew Star did comprehend the   
  
feelings he was going through. And the knowledge that the understanding   
  
brought was tearing her apart. Michael could see it in her eyes.  
  
"I have to go," Star said softly, turning away from Michael.  
  
"No, please, don't leave me," Michael replied desperately. He was   
  
afraid to be alone. His body might be crying out for David, but his   
  
mind feared the solitude that doomed him to David's touch. Or did he   
  
just fear an eternity without the blond vampire's intimate caress?   
  
He no longer knew. All he did know was that if Star left him now, he   
  
was perpetually vulnerable.  
  
"We all have to face it Michael," Star muttered. "All of us need to   
  
come to terms with the fact that once we've been with him, we are   
  
never truly safe." She paused, as if reflecting on her own   
  
words. "Nor do we truly want to be." She leaned forward and kissed   
  
Michael full on the mouth. "I have to go."   
  
"Star!" Michael cried as she turned away from him. But it was no   
  
good; she, it seemed, was resolute. As he watched Star walk away   
  
from him, he knew that he was now compelled, like an addict, to seek   
  
a hit of his own personal addiction. Michael began to tremble,   
  
knowing that he was unable to refuse his own body's desires. He   
  
began to walk in the opposite direction from Star, drawn to the cave   
  
and the source of his desire.  
  
He got exactly three and a half strides before David came. The   
  
spellbinding immortal appeared in less than a heartbeat; his   
  
sardonic smile made an already heated Michael blush. The faint   
  
breeze rustled his greatcoat and caressed his white-platinum hair as   
  
he looked his latest conquest straight in the eye.  
  
"Going somewhere, angel?" David rasped, his voice as darkly abrasive   
  
as raw silk in the night air. His lips were clothed in a mocking   
  
smile as he surveyed his latest conquest.  
  
"Leave me alone, David," Michael replied shakily, refusing to call   
  
him by his "real" name, as David had done. He tried to turn back   
  
away from the vampire, but David's presence was too intense.  
  
"You will never be free of me," David whispered, so low that Michael   
  
only just heard him. "We are linked eternally, you and I." He   
  
reached forwards with one pale hand and stroked Michael's trembling   
  
mouth. He smiled as he felt Michael's shaking response to his   
  
nearness.  
  
"No," Michael whispered, his voice barely audible above the rush of   
  
the waves on the shore. "Not this time...beloved." With an effort of   
  
will borne more of desperation than desire, Michael moved away, so   
  
that the physical connection between the two men was broken. Feeling   
  
a jolt of surprise, he stepped back further, shocked at his   
  
ability to do so.  
  
"You will come to me again, Michael," David purred, never once   
  
breaking eye contact with the other man. "You will be mine again."   
  
He smiled suddenly, disarmingly.  
  
"Not tonight," Michael said softly. "Tonight you are not going to   
  
win." Reaching deep into the recesses of whatever determination he had left,   
  
he looked away from David and turned to walk away from the beach.  
  
"Not tonight, angel, but again," David reiterated as he allowed   
  
Michael to leave. He was not yet finished with this particular   
  
conquest; nor did he feel he would be for a time to come. 


End file.
